A user may use one or more hearing assistance devices (commonly referred to as “hearing aids” and “hearing instruments”) to enhance the user's ability to hear sound. Example types of hearing assistance devices include hearing aids, cochlear implants, and so on. A typical hearing assistance device includes one or more microphones. The hearing assistance device may generate a signal representing a mix of sounds received by the one or more microphones and output an amplified version of the received sound based on the signal.
Hearing assistance devices can have wired and wireless connectivity to external devices to transmit information for the functionality of the hearing aid. For example, the hearing aid uses a connection to an external device to transmit status information, such as battery life or current volume, to the user. Additionally, a separate device may send control signals over the communication channel to the hearing aid in order to configure the settings of the hearing aid.